


Claiming what's yours

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Breeding, Degradation, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sixty has an emotion, Smut, is my weakness, soft Sixty, talk down to me like you love me, with a bit of fluff at the end because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Sixty has developed a breeding kink and is desperately trying to accomplish his mission. Too bad he's an android and capable of most anything. But much to his regret not everything...*****The bed was squeaking madly under the strain. The headboard banging against the wall in a steady but fast rhythm, sounding a lot like the beating of war drums.He held himself steady above you as he drove into you forcefully over and over, pinning both your wrists beside your head.You had your eyes shut tight, a few tears leaking out and tickling your heated flesh as you whimpered for your life.Sixty bowed his head to lap up every single one of them.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Claiming what's yours

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title "fucking for a reason". :D A short little PWP featuring my best bastard. ❤❤❤ 
> 
> This started out as a kinktober prompt but I gave up on the list and will post now as they come.
> 
> Fem!Reader, not beta'd all typos and mistakes are totally mine.

The bed was squeaking madly under the strain. The headboard banging against the wall in a steady but fast rhythm, sounding a lot like the beating of war drums.  
He held himself steady above you as he drove into you forcefully over and over, pinning both your wrists beside your head.  
You had your eyes shut tight, a few tears leaking out and tickling your heated flesh as you whimpered for your life.  
Sixty bowed his head to lap up every single one of them. 

“I know”, he cooed so understandingly and caring, kissing your cheek between harsh pants. “It hurts doesn’t it? But it’s the best hurt. Fuck, it hurts so goooood”, he drawled out lowly, breath hot in your ear.

You let out a wordless sob, wanting to nod, wanting so badly to say ‘yes’ but the words wouldn’t come out. His hips kept snapping back and forth ruthlessly all the while.

“You good, baby girl? You’re ready aren’t you? Oh fuck, I can feel how you ready you are.”

He snickered when you opened your eyes, looking at him, desperately pleading him to give you what you craved so bad. You clenched your fists as you felt the warm knot in your belly start to tingle again. 

Oh, Sixty was right. He had kept edging you for quite some time now, working you up and slowing down again. He was so good when he was good but better when he was bad. And the biggest tease in the whole world.

“P-please”, you choked out but it was barely above a broken whine again, your voice breaking from the overuse.  
He threw his head back with a laugh, slowing his hips down and set for steady and deep penetration, sometimes too deep for your comfort. But did you really care when it felt this amazing?

“Please what, darling”, Sixty moaned, “use your beautiful voice. I wanna… hmmm... hear you say it.”

You arched your back when he changed his angle again, gliding over that sweet spot deep inside of you with every pointed thrust. Your legs closing around his waist, ankles crossed, keeping him in place. 

“P-please”, you tried again, gasping, pushing against his grip on your wrists, “please fill me up!”

Sixty’s predatory gaze turned into a dangerous smirk when you started begging. You knew he loved that and you did too.  
Made for each other. Made for this.

“That’s right… Gonna fill you up so much, baby girl. Pump you full with my cum”, he drawled out as he leaned down to nip on your exposed neck, biting lightly.  
“And make you mine.”

You just mewled, pressing your head back into the pillows. If he didn’t let you come soon you were sure you were gonna burst.

“Yours”, you whispered under your breath instead, trying to urge him on with the last remaining brain cells he hadn’t fucked out of you yet.

“Yeah, you are...”

It was a low murmur against your neck, followed by a breathy chuckle.  
Sixty was so vocal during this, it was maddening. Not afraid to talk you into an orgasm, through one or letting the most obscene moans and groans spill from his dirty mouth while letting go himself.

“You’re mine and just good for knocking up, isn’t that right?”

His hips snapped hard and fast again, emphasizing his words and you couldn’t help but tense up in return. It was so frustrating, you needed this bad.

“Shit, baby girl, don’t”, he hissed as you clenched around him and he slowed down again.

“Hnnng”, was all you could answer with your eyebrows drawn together.

“You don’t deserve my load yet. Filthy whore.”

A whimpered “y-yes”, came over your lips as you looked at him, his eyes hard and judging, just how you liked it. The way he talked when he got like that, secretly dubbed as his ‘big boy voice’ by you, would have made you wet and wanting. Had you not been way past this point for over an hour now.

“Gotta fuck you deep and slow first.”

And he did exactly that then, letting go of one of your wrists to cup your face with long, sure fingers and stealing your breath with a hungry kiss. The slapping of skin on skin barely audible with all the blood rushing in your ears.

“Fill you with my seed.”

You gulped hard, anticipation making your heart race even more. His fingertips trailed down your neck, featherlight and teasing until they reached your throat. 

“Six-”

Skilled fingers closing around it, firm but lovingly. His voice was low and husky. The tingle in your lower abdomen started to build up fast.

“Make sure I get you pregnant.”

Squeezing his hand exactly the way you needed him to around your tender flesh. Your free hand gripping his wrist now. 

“Six!”

He never stopped his now pistoning hips, smacking against your hip bones so hard it hurt.  
You had to close your eyes, the tingle travelling up your spine and through your whole body. Your legs were quivering by now, like you had lost all control over them.

“Gonna fuck a baby into you!”

“SIX!”

His face was so beautiful up close.

“Whore.”

“SIXTY!”

You cried out his name, sobbed it into the sex-scented air of your bedroom as you came apart under him, gasping and panting against his lips that were so close to yours now as he fucked you through the waves crashing down on your body, a soothing warmth settling over you like comforting blanket. This was what you were here for.

“Shh”, Sixty cooed and kissed you again, swallowing some of the mewls that were still bubbling up.  
His thrusts became more shallow when he felt your breathing slow down but he still hit that spot inside you dead on. And fuck did you hurt from the overstimulation and rough pace he had set tonight. At least he let go of your throat again.

It wasn’t long after he parted from your lips that you felt him tense up. Sixty shut his eyes tightly, hanging his head in concentration, mouth slightly agape. A damn sight to behold, not only because you were drowned in post-orgasmic bliss, smiling up at him dopily, cupping his cheek.

His harsh pants tickled your face and the desperate sighs and grunts went straight to the parts you had just sworn to not use for a solid week.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-”, Sixty started babbling, getting louder with every syllable until his voice almost went a bit staticky. To keep from crushing you he let go of your other wrist and instead reached for the headboard.

With a sharp, wordless cry he threw his head back, pushing in to the hilt and stilling his hips. as you felt the warmth of him coating your insides with his artificial seed.

Breath coming out shakily, arms wobbling just that bit, Sixty pulled out slowly, watching with a satisfied, open mouthed smile as his cum trickled out of you. 

He knelt between your spread legs, caressing the outside of your thighs and ran soothing hands up to your flanks.  
“Fuck yeah”, he mumbled, “you’ve done so good, baby girl. Taking it all.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself”, you smiled up at him but his attention was still elsewhere, chest heaving with biocomponents frantically trying to cool themselves down.  
But when he did look at you his eyes were almost black, that trademark smirk gracing his lips.

“I know.”

You slapped his forearm with a laugh and playfully nudged his side with your knee.

“A little modesty would suit you fine, you know”, you giggled and tried to roll over onto your side only to be reminded that it was a bad idea by a sudden jolt of pain rushing through you.  
Sixty climbed over and behind you, spooning up against you, putting an arm around your middle. 

“Too much, baby”, he asked, nibbling on your neck to distract you for a bit.

“Mhh. I’ll be fine in no time. I liked it.”

His chin rested on your shoulder, feeling and hearing the hum that was all the answer you got in return. You were almost dozing off when Sixty spoke up again.

“It’s a shame it doesn’t work like that…”

“Hm?”

You opened your eyes, feeling him stroking your stomach.

“I’d love to see you with a round belly you know? You’d look so perfect carrying my child…”

He trailed off again. A conversation you’ve had before but there was no technology in the world that could help with that. Yet.

“Sixty…”, you started, not knowing what to say really. Of course you’d want that too. But sometimes wanting was not enough. You put your hand on top of his, intertwining your fingers.

“Admit it: you just wanna call me ‘whale’ and get away with it”, you laughed and felt him chuckle too.

“You can’t prove that.”

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment too long.

“Clean you up”, Sixty finally asked, dismissing the topic that hung heavy in the air but would only make you both sad again. He kissed the back of your shoulder tenderly.

“Not yet”, you mumbled and pressed back into his chest, letting his solid warm body reel you in even more. Oh god, you were tired. You felt his arm tighten around your middle, pulling you even closer.

“I knew it. That’s my girl”, Sixty smirked, burying his nose in your hair, whispering sweet nothings in your ear while you finally drifted off into a much deserved and needed slumber.


End file.
